Del Amor al Horror: Una noche de Halloween
by Yumiko-sempai
Summary: ¿Y si? mientras estas en ese momento "intimo" con la persona que amas comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas, cosas que al final te dejan sin respiración. ¿que dirias? ¿fue un sueño o fue real?.


**Disclaimer:**

_**"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

_**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen al grupo Clamp**_

_**Del amor al horror: Una noche de Halloween**_

Trataba de pasar desapercibido mientras recorría el lugar, pero claro, ¡no lo logre! gracias al lindo disfraz que me consiguió Eriol… ¡Maldito seas, Eriol!, en fin, durante mi "paseo" pude observar una buena decoración o la mejor posible dado que estábamos en el instituto. Una luna grande y brillante afuera, telarañas colgando del techo y esquinas, esqueletos, ruidos extraños, ¿zombis?... una extraña niebla y !fantasmas¡ espera ¿!fantasmas?¡… ¡bah! Han de ser imaginaciones mías.

-Aun no comprendo como a todos les puede gustar el Halloween, salvo por las chicas lindas en sus pequeños disfraces no le veo la gracia- dije con frustración.

-¡Vaya que eres quejumbroso, Shaoran! Además de lujurioso y gruñón – intervino Eriol divertido, con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Vamos! Diviértete es una fiesta

- Sí, sí que mas da "conejito"- dije haciendo alusión a su disfraz, junto con algo de irritación y sorna.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro cosa que yo respondí con un gruñido

-¿Vas a reconciliarte con Sakura?-dijo el "conejito" en tono serio- Es muy probable que venga a la fiesta

Y como si la hubiesen invocado apareció la susodicha en el marco de la puerta junto a Tomoyo…

-Que linda suerte la mía- dije con sarcasmo

-Eso responde a mi pregunta -se burló él- Bueno amigo mío te dejo.

Y sin más se fue alejando hacia la puerta

-¡Que amable, Eriol! -le grite, él simplemente me sonrió- Condenado…

**...**

Entre pequeños y algo dolorosos golpes (por parte de Sakura) y miradas iracundas (por mi parte) ambos terminados en un salón alejado de la fiesta, comenzamos a hablar, después a discutir, luego un silencio incomodo junto a miradas extrañas, después nos empezamos a acercar, luego nos besamos ¿Cómo terminamos besándonos? Ni idea, según yo estábamos discutiendo, luego vinieron más besos y caricias junto con un increíble aumento de hormonas ¡wow!

La oscuridad nos cubría mientras nosotros nos acalorábamos cada vez más y más…

Poco a poco empecé a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura mientras ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, los besos se volvieron pasionales incapaces de saciar la sed que teníamos el uno por el otro. Yo deslizaba los tirantes de su blusa mientras ella me quitaba la camiseta.

Mis labios buscaron su cuello depositando en el pequeños y suaves besos que la hacían estremecer y gemir; ella me acariciaba la espalda mientras clavaba sus uñas en mis hombros, la estreche mas contra mi cuerpo mientras la besaba hasta quedarme sin aliento disfrutando al máximo de la sensación de placer. Mi lengua acariciaba la suya y me deleitaba con la humedad de su boca. Me aparte de Sakura un poco, para dejarla respirar estaba sonrojada pero en sus ojos brillaba el deseo, sus ojos me pedían a gritos que continuara con lo que habíamos empezado.

Comencé a besar la comisura de sus labios, luego su mejilla, baje a su cuello hasta sus pechos y en ellos deposite un largo y tierno beso que hizo erizar el cuerpo de Sakura

-Mas- me pidió en un susurro

Yo no dude en acatar las órdenes que salieron de esos labios, mi camiseta y su blusa estaban en el piso yo deslice la mano por sus pechos tocándolos con la mayor suavidad posible seguí bajando hasta sus piernas y metí mi mano bajo su falda acariciando su tersa piel, mis dedos recorrieron todo su muslo en tono juguetón hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sakura soltaba pequeños gemidos que me animaban a seguir.

Armado de todo mi valor posible empecé a acariciarla ahí, ella se estremeció por completo y me clavo las uñas con más fuerza luego empezó a besarme con hambre mientras yo la seguía acariciando ella saco sus manos de mi espalda y descendió hasta el botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrocho con una facilidad increíble saque la mano de su pecho y la ayude en la tarea de quitarme el pantalón. Su ropa interior estaba empapada así que decidí quitarle ese trozo de tela que me impedía seguirla acariciando a mis anchas.

No podía contenerme más ella seria mía y yo suyo.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y yo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de sus cálidos besos en mi piel.

-Shaoran… -me dijo en tono susurrante cerca de mi oído – a-i-s-h-i-t-e-r-u- dijo y volvió a besarme en los labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho haciendo que mis músculos se tensaran al contacto con sus dedos

Yo simplemente la abracé con todas mis fuerzas temiendo que se fuera, temiendo ya no poder tocarla como lo hago ahora, de sentirla tan cerca de mí, sentir su olor y su calor pero más que nada su amor.

Cursi, lo sé, pero es lo que pienso ella es mi existencia, mi mundo, no a quien engaño es mejor que eso ella es mi droga, mi adicción el centro de todos mis pensamientos buenos o malos, ella me hace pensar cosas sucias y placenteras, ella es simplemente mi droga.

Mis manos recorrían toda su espalda hasta llegar a su sujetador el cual desabroche sin esfuerzo; me quede contemplando sus pechos grandes, suaves y redondos. Hundí mi cara en ellos y empecé a besarlos con adoración.

Sakura me aparto un poco su cara estaba con leve sonrojo, me miro con una sonrisa picara y traviesa sus ojos brillaban más que nunca inundados por el deseo de la lujuria se puso encimo de mi y comenzó a besar mi pecho, mi cuello, fundiéndose conmigo en un beso ardiente y así seguimos tocándonos, amándonos, en esa noche de luna llena…

¿Qué si nos reconciliamos? ¡Claro! Y tuvimos sexo salvaje en el salón de clase, ella iba de caperucita y yo de lobo feroz y debo admitir que era caperucita la que se quería comer al lobo y no al revés.

Es hermosa, y sexy… (por mas enojado que haya estado con ella nunca podre quitarle los ojos de encima), llevaba puesto una linda blusa blanca de tirantes, medias nylon del mismo color, una falda de tablones negras, tacos y capa roja, yo en cambio traía puesto una camiseta negra a juego con mis pantalones de cuero negro, unas orejas y cola de color café.

Estábamos tan ensimismados en nosotros, en nuestra "reconciliación" y de disfrutar la sensación de la piel del otro que casi no nos percatamos que se oían pasos, comenzó a entrar una extraña niebla y una risita resonó en el lugar, nuestros cuerpos se tensaron y un escalofrió nos recorrió por completo.

-Esto no pinta bien-le dije a Sakura, ella comenzó a temblar como una hoja me había olvidado que le teme a los fantasmas- ¡Rayos!

Toda la magia que había hace momentos antes se esfumo de golpe…

Los ruidos se volvía cada vez más fuertes y la risa se escuchaba con más frecuencia; si por alguna razón esta es una de las bromas de Eriol ¡Juro que lo matare! De pronto vi una sombra pasar de un extremo del salón a otro a gran velocidad supongo que Sakura también la vio porque se puso las mas blanca que la nieve.

-Sucios, sucios-repetía una extraña voz seguida de esa risa escalofriante.

Las cosas comenzaron a moverse y pasaban por encima, debajo y a lado de nosotros, Sakura estaba tan aferrada a mi espalda que pensé que me partiría en dos, nos vestimos a toda prisa e intentamos salir de ahí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada tanto por dentro como por fuera.

¡Juro por todos los dioses Chinos que vi unos ojos brillar en la oscuridad!

-¡Esto es inconcebible!-grito una voz gutural que me hizo estremecer; yo no soy miedoso pero la situación me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Sha… Sha… Shaoran – hipó Sakura- por favor, por favor vámonos -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

La tome de la mano y la atraje hacia mí, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude mientras ella temblaba y sollozaba

-¡Como se atreven!-grito la voz- ¡Tú…mocoso me las pagaras muy caro!

Sentí como si una espada me atravesara el pecho, y garras me hicieran cortes por todas partes, me quede inmóvil, estaba completamente paralizado ya no sentía nada salvo un frio insoportable y unas manos invisibles asfixiarme. Sakura me veía petrificada en su rostro solo se reflejaba el horror más puro, yo seguía sin moverme, la presión me bajo de golpe, la vista se me nublaba, me sentía mareado, oía miles de gritos a pesar de saber que nadie gritaba; en mi mente cruzaban miles de imágenes escalofriantes, sinceramente no sé como describirlas, quería gritar pero simplemente no podía, ¡no podía!

Ella intento ayudarme pero ese algo la tumbo contra una pared trate con todas mis fuerzas soltarme de aquella cosa que poco a poco me quitaba la vida… acaso… realmente quería matarme… aquellas manos me estrujaron con más fuerza el cuello, me faltaba el aire y poco a poco me iba desvaneciendo pero de repente otra voz intervino…

-Kerberos- dijo la voz, era suave y dulce pero estaba cargada de malicia, oscuridad y sensualidad- basta ya, déjalo él no vale la pena

Me desplome en el piso justo en el instante en que la voz termino de hablar; jadeaba con fuerza intentando recuperar el alienta perdido. Aquello que me había atacado se materializo parcialmente era una bestia alada de ojos dorados que relucían con astucia y crueldad su mirada se quedo fija en la mía y pude ver en sus ojos el deseo de matarme de la forma más cruel posible.

No podía creerlo ¡Qué diablos estaba pasando!

Momentos antes estaba teniendo un gran momento "intimo" con Sakura y ahora estaba tirado en el piso jadeante con una bestia del infierno frente a mí y una maldita voz que me helaba la sangre…..por qué la he escuchado, ¡estoy seguro!

-¿Qué te pasa…no me digas que nunca has visto fantasmas?- dijo y acto seguido apareció delante de mí. Era una hermosa joven de cabellos negros largos, tez pálida, labios rojos como la sangre y mirada amatista….

Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos de tal manera que parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas.

¡Mierda!

-To…To… ¿Tomoyo?- balbuceo Sakura que recuperaba la conciencia- ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

La supuesta "Tomoyo" desapareció y apareció frente a Sakura, sin más, dejándola helada del miedo y como no, no es de todos los días ver a tu mejor amiga esfumarse y aparecer delante de ti como si nada

-Mi pequeña y dulce Sakurita-dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de shock de Sakura con adoración- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo, sucio y cruel en mi contra?

Sakura no pudo responder simplemente aparto su cara del contacto de Tomoyo, la cual se levanto al instante y miro con cierto desprecio a Sakura.

-Vengan- susurro, pasaron apenas 2 segundos cuando escuchamos esos horribles graznidos-Grazz, Grazz-se oían con más fuerza cada vez, no eran graznidos normales, había algo malévolo, terrorífico, un algo que te encogía el corazón del miedo.

**(Sakura POV)**

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?... no es real… ¡no lo es!

No podía reprimir las lagrimas que escapaban de mis ojos estaba aterrada, mi cuerpo no respondía y mi cerebro parecía haberse esfumado dejando solo miedo e histeria en mi. ¿Por qué yo?

Los graznidos me helaban la sangre infundiéndome terror y desesperanza, me sentía atrapada, muerta… muerta en vida, realmente estoy asustada no sé qué hacer que pensar… hay una bestia… unos horribles graznidos y mi mejor amiga esta aquí como si nada…

Tomoyo parece imperturbable, tranquila, serena, como si nada la afectara e incluso estaba ahí de pie con una leve sonrisa como si disfrutara todo esto ¿pero qué diablos!

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, y Salí corriendo hacia la puerta dispuesta a romperla si era necesario, lo sé, soy cobarde- ¡GRAZ!- U…una de esas extrañas cosas mezcla entre cuervo y humano, una abominación, una atrocidad, me esperaba…

Sus ojos eran humanos al igual que sus miembros pero el resto era el cuerpo de un pájaro, era asqueroso... ¡puaj! Me dieron ganas de vomitar al verlo tan cerca de mí; mirándome con esos horribles ojos en los que se reflejaba la maldad más pura. Pero las nauseas fueron sustituidas inmediatamente por la ira y el miedo al notar que esa abominación me obstaculizaba mi única ruta de escapa, mi única salida, estaba encerraba y no podía soportar esa idea.

El brillo de su afilado pico me provoco un ligero temblor; casi podía sentirlo sobre mi piel, sobre mi cuello desgarrándolo con la facilidad más grande del mundo mientras sus ojos me observaban con fascinación y morbo como se me escapaba la vida entre sus garras.

Retrocedí todo los que mis inútiles y temblorosas piernas me permitían para escapar de ese monstruo pero tropecé con otro aun peor ,quizás, mi supuesta amiga , aquella a la que le contaba todo, la que era mi compañera, y cómplice en miles de millones de aventuras, con la que reía o lloraba hasta más no poder , con la que compartí tanto, sí, con ella me tropecé y albergaba la fugaz esperanza que en esta loca pesadilla ella me brindara una sonrisa cálida y sus ojos me demostraran un cariño único, pero eso se desvaneció demasiado rápido cuando me miro con esos ojos de hielo, llenos de indiferencia y desprecio y en su boca se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al verme en tal estado de horror.

Me separe lo más rápido y brusco que pude de ella, aquella ya no era mi amiga, sinceramente ya no sé que era, ¿realmente es ella, Tomoyo? O tan solo ¿es una parición demoniaca que ha tomado su forma con tal de atormentarme?

Tanto fue mi afán por alejarme que casi me caigo al piso. Dando tumbos salí de su cercanía, obligando a mi cuerpo a obedecerme. Todo lo que quería era despertar de esta loca pesadilla y regresar al momento exacto en que Shaoran y yo estábamos amándonos, con tanta pasión e intensidad que el resto del mundo perdía importancia.

Porque esto era una pesadilla ¿verdad?

-Shaoran- susurre y buscándolo fugazmente con la mirada y me dirige hacia a él corriendo, pero una bestia se interponía en mi camino

- Kerberos -dijo Tomoyo – y la bestia de hizo a un lado, Kerberos pensé, era un nombre que había escuchado alguna vez.

-Shaoran, Shaoran- dije abrasándolo con fuerza, él gimió de dolor, estaba todo golpeado, con leves cortes y escupía algo de sangre- Por Dios Shaoran- fue lo único que salió de mi ahogada garganta.

Él trato de dibujar una sonrisa impertinente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, se notaba que le costaba respirar e incluso moverse.

-Estas herida- me dijo yo iba a responder que no pero él se me adelanto- tu pierna- menciono, ahí recién me di cuenta de que tenía un horrible corte en la pierna y mis brazos estaban arañados- n…no es nada- mentí, no había sentido el dolor hasta ese momento.

Ella se acerco con toda la elegancia posible y se paro al lado de la bestia llamada Kerberos

-¿Han terminado con el drama?- pregunto impaciente- Quisiera matarlos rápido y volver a la fiesta, ya no vale la pena perder el tiempo aquí- dijo en un tono frio, cargado de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-A…a… ¿asesinarnos?- pregunte perpleja, ¿hablaba en serio?- T…Tomoyo ¿estás jugando no?, por favor dime que esto es una gran broma de muy, muy, pero muy mal gusto o una tonta pesadilla de la cual pronto despertare- silencio- Eres realmente estúpida- soltó con sorna y malevolencia- esto no es ninguna broma. Matarlos será lo más placentero y divertido de esta noche-dijo y luego rio, su risa entro por cada uno de mis poros e hizo que mi cuerpo perdiera el control de sí mismo. Tome la mano de Shaoran con mucha fuerza y cerré los ojos con vehemencia, no podía hacer mas el miedo me tenia paralizada, al igual que a él, su pulso latía acelerado, su mano estaba helada y antes de cerrar los ojos vi en los suyos el miedo.

Nos mataría, mi mejor amiga nos mataría…. Y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

**(Shaoran POV)**

Mi pulso latia errático y mi corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, estaba asustado, lo admito, realmente estaba aterrado, mi cuerpo se encontraba helado y rigido como el de un muerto. Sakura tomo mi mano con fuerza, la de ella temblaba ligeramente, me miro por una fracción de segundos para luego cerrar con ojos con gran fuerza, simplemente la observe después desvie la vista hacia Tomoyo que nos miraba con malicia y a la vez aburrimiento. Ella nos mataria y algo me decía que sin la menor muestra de misericordia… Al igual que Sakura cerre los ojos con fuerza…

-¡Chicos¡- escuche que gritaban- ¿estan bien?- abri lentamente los ojos, era extraño pero volvia a estar en la fiesta con miles de ojos mirándome.

-¡Shaoran, Sakura!- dijeron y yo reconoci la voz de Eriol- ¿Qué les pasó?- lo miraba atonito, no sabia que decir, ¿como iba explicar todo lo supuestamente había sucedido?, desvie la mirada y vi a Sakura sujetando mi mano con fuerza. Entonces ¿fue real?

Junto a Eriol apareció Tomoyo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos estaba exactamente igual que minutos antes, sus labios rojos, su cabello negro suelto cayendo por toda su espalda hasta la cintura, su vestido negro ceñido y su mirada amatista cargada de "supuesta" preocupación.

Sakura despertó y sus ojos se posaron en los de Tomoyo vi el miedo y la sorpresa en ellos al verla ahí y al darse cuenta en donde estaba.

-Vaya chicos, un apagón y unos truenos han bastado para que los dos se desmayen- dijo Eriol

-Realmente ¿están bien? – Dijo Tomoyo- Sakura ¿te sientes mal?

Sakura me miro extrañada como preguntándome que nos había pasado realmente, no teniámos ninguna herida, ambos tratamos de aclarar nuestras ideas, si estábamos en la fiesta, entonces lo otro fue un sueño ¿verdad?

Nuestros ojos lo reflejaban todo, real o no ambos prometimos en un mudo acuerdo no hablar con nadie de lo sucedido

-Estamos bien- dijimos a coro, pero mentíamos; el miedo nos corroía todo el cuerpo y la presencia de ella ahí nos atemorizaba de una manera inimaginable. Aun podía ver los ojos relucientes de la bestia en los rincones donde reinaba la oscuridad y a lo lejos escuche los graznidos de esos horribles cuervos.

**Fin del Oneshot**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, hola bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del oneshot, realmente no soy buena escribiendo cosas de terror porque soy algo miedosa XD, pero de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado y asustado un poco por lo menos.

Por cierto esta también es la primera vez que escribo algo "subido de tono" si es que me entienden, ok si me han de entender ¿los deje con las ganas? Ojala que si jejeje soy mala :3 jeje. Bueno como dije antes ojala que hayan disfrutado de la historia y espero sus reviews ansiosa ^^. Sayonara

Dulces pesadillas y muchas golosinas.

Att: Yumi -chan


End file.
